


kiss it (me) better

by fireflylights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Huang Ren Jun/ Lee Jeno, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent, friends Renjun and Yangyang but he interaction was with Yang and Jeno haha, implied Lee Donghyuck/Na Jaemin, it's a streetfighting au so slight violence but nothing too graphic, med student Renjun and Jeno, streetfighter Renjun, there's one made up character in this but the rest is are the ones mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflylights/pseuds/fireflylights
Summary: Where Renjun is a street fighter and Jeno is a med student, who is late to know about this information, has a crush on him.





	kiss it (me) better

**Author's Note:**

> 3k+ words of "idk what i'm doing but i'm writing for my loves so.." lessgetit ;-; thank you to those who read my previous work!!! i was so happy some people even left a kudos there my heart is so full!!! i haven't edited and proof read this one but i hope its good!!

By the time Lee Jeno learned Huang Renjun’s already known secret was when he and his friend Donghyuck was at the library. They were both revising for their upcoming tests, but in this case, you can say that it’s only Donghyuck doing the work, since Jeno is so busy on assessing the boy who is two tables away in front of them.

“Do you think he’s being bullied?” He asks, eyes trailing from the boy’s red hood of its hoodie to the bruises on the boy’s bottom lips.

“What?” Donghyuck counters, looking at Jeno with confusion written all over his face.

Jeno looks at him. “Huang Renjun.” He answered. Voice falling into whispers as he looked at the boy to see if he had heard him say his name. “Do you think he’s being bullied?” He repeats.

“Dude, what?” At this point, the confusion on Donghyuck’s face is making Jeno confused too.

Jeno shifts so that he is already facing Donghyuck. “Have you seen him? Like this past three months? He’s been going to school with a lot of bruises.” Jeno rolled his eyes. “So, do you think he’s being bullied?”

“So you’ve been checking him out for the past three months, huh?” Donghyuck smirks. “He’s not being bullied. Did you not know? Dude’s been getting into street fights for the past three months.” He deadpans as he went right back to writing, as if what he said was the most normal thing that Renjun would do to have those bruises.

“What?!” Jeno whisper-shouted, which gained him some dirty looks from the few people in the library (Renjun not included since he had earphones on) to which he and Donghyuck mumbled sorry to. Donghyuck slapped his arm. Embarrassed. “What?” He asked again, only this time, his voice has toned down to an aggressive whisper.

“He’s into street fighting.” Donghyuck, once again, deadpans. “Didn’t he like, learned taekwondo in middle school? Then, heard he learned kick boxing on the summer before freshmen until now.”

“That still doesn’t explain why he’s into street fighting now.” Jeno wonders.

Donghyuck hums. “Don’t really know, but, aren’t you like course mates? You should, like, know this information since things like these spreads out fast. I have watched him a few times, by the way. He only fights on every other Fridays. You should watch sometimes.”

“Excuse me, what?” Jeno looked at Donghyuck, his face masking a surprised feature. “You watch these fights? And duh, Hyuck, you know I don’t have interests in these things.”

“Right, forgot that news that doesn’t really interests you goes unnoticed by you, and yeah I watch these fights, Jaem often goes, so, I do, too.” Donghyuck answered. “So, why are you suddenly interested in this topic by the way?” Questioned the boy.

“Well, you do know that Huang Renjun is like, that A plus student. He doesn’t look like the type to be in this kind of things. And he’s like that _dreamy boy_ , I’m just surprised with this information.” He looks at the boy whom they are talking about again, still immersed in his anatomy book.

“Oh.” Donghyuck also looked. “Oh.” He exclaimed as if he’d realized something. “He’s that guy you’ve been gushing about since freshmen year.” The boy accused. “The boy who aced the surprise quiz by Mr. Lee.”

Jeno nodded. There’s really no point in denying it now.

“Huh. Well, thinking of it now that I know he’s that kind of student, it really is intriguing.” Jeno could only hum in agreement. Maybe he shouldn’t spend too much time thinking about Huang Renjun. After all, it’s not they’ll be speaking to each other any time. They’re both a bit shy by nature anyway, only interacting whom they are not friends when necessary, but other than that, they don’t really talk to strangers that much, though it’s not that they are strangers, but for the past 7 years that they’ve been school mates, they haven’t really had the chance to talk. Even if they were course mates and shared two classes together.

\---

Jeno tried. He really did. He tried really hard to not let his mind wonder off to a certain Chinese, med-student, pretty boy, who turned out to be a street fighter, Huang Renjun. But what was he supposed to do? Really. Jeno thought that all the boy was every good thing in this world and is very, very intriguing. This is also the reason why he didn’t hesitate to say yes to Donghyuck’s offer when the boy invited him to go with him and Jaemin to watch a street fight that Friday night, which was week after they talked about Renjun in the library.

To say that he was surprised at the venue was an understatement, he could not have imagined that the street fight was only five blocks away from their campus, with students from different universities involved in it. It was obvious that they didn’t want news to spread on the wrong people to happen; many of the people in the venue were college students, and not to mention that there are medical personnel on standby that were composed of five people, maybe each from a different universities since he knew one of them, Kim Jungwoo (a senior in their university), but he couldn’t identify the others.

As soon as they stepped into the place, which was a wide alley that was big enough to fit at least fifty people max but small enough that there is only a small circle at center for the fight, he had lost Donghyuck and Jaemin. The two had gone to some of the friends they made watching fights. Not that he was complaining, though. Nobody was getting drunk anyway, and he could find his way back home since the place is not too far from his dorms too.

“It’s your first time here, huh?” A guy, maybe around his age, approached him, holding a soda with his left hand. “It’s really not that hard to spot someone that’s his first time going here. By now, all the people here knows each other.” The boy smiled at him. “Liu Yangyang. I’m an engineering student. SMU.”

“Oh. Lee Jeno. Med. SMU, too. Weird that I haven’t really seen you around.” They shook hands. The boy, Yangyang, grinned at him.

“Would you look at that, I never imagined that I’d see you here.” Yangyang said while shaking his hand slowly. “He always said that you weren’t interested in these kind of stuff. Gosh, he would be so stoked to see you.”

“Sorry, what? Who?” Jeno asked. Confused. He moved a little closer to hear better, since the cheering has begun.

“Ah, you should stay ‘til the end for you to find out. He’s the last one to fight so it’d be hard to miss. Stay. It’d be only four rounds before him, anyway.” Yangyang gave him a kind smile while he moved to the crowd to get a better view of the first round of fight.

\---

It was a miracle that Jeno really lasted long until the last round. He wanted to go home as soon as the first punch was thrown. It was too loud for his own liking, but nevertheless, he was still here, curious of who could be Yangyang talking about, though he already have a gist that it was Renjun since he knew that the boy only ever fights on every other Fridays, and even if Jeno wasn’t sure if he was fighting this Friday, he had a strong feeling about it.

Jeno was torn between being excited and worried. It was indeed Renjun for the last round. Apparently, the boy was an undefeated champion ever since he started street fighting, so now, he will come face to face with a boy that seemed to be twice his height for the champion title once again.

As punches were being thrown, the once loud crowd for Jeno doesn’t seem to be loud enough right now to drown out his worried thoughts. He’s even screaming now, too. It was when he was behind the opponent when Renjun noticed him, the boy gave him a wide smile despite the bruises adorning his face and Jeno gave him a worried smile in return, this might have somehow ignited a spark for Renjun because the boy managed to deliver two consecutive uppercuts which knocked his opponent down. The crowd went wild. Renjun remained undefeated.

Jeno didn’t know where the urge to wait for Renjun came from, but after the exchange of smiles, he figured that it might have meant something, so, before he knew it, he was waiting for the crowd around Renjun to dissipate so he could congratulate the boy for himself, and maybe even ask for his number. Jeno didn’t really know, he just really wanted to talk to Renjun.

After of what seemed like an eternity (read: ten minutes after the fight), Renjun noticed Jeno standing in the corner, after a guy from another university greeted him, he just said thanks and patted the boy’s back, eyes focused on a particular boy who seemed to be immersed in watching the ground beneath him, quickly making his way to the boy after politely dismissing the one who just congratulated him.

“Hey.”

Jeno looked at who greeted him, a smile adorned his face quickly when he realized who it was. “Hi.” He greeted back sheepishly.

“Aren’t you going home? Who are you with?” The boy asked, a little bit concerned.

“I was uh— actually I’m—” Jeno took a deep breath.

Renjun giggled. “Want me to walk you to you dorms?”

Jeno smiled. “It would be my pleasure.”

\---

The walk was quiet, but it was very, very comfortable. It was when they were in front of Jeno’s dorm that he noticed that Renjun didn’t get the chance to have his wounds treated, and before he could even stop himself, “Would you like to come in? I can treat your wounds, since you didn’t seem like you had the chance to.” It was probably because he was a med student that’s why he was impulsive on tending to other’s wounds and not because he obviously likes the boy in front on him. _Yeah, it’s probably that._

“Sure.” Renjun smiled. “You should kiss my wounds better, too.” He added, making Jeno flustered. The boy could only smile wider.

They were situated at Jeno’s living room, him sitting on the coffee table while Renjun was sitting on the couch. Soon enough, Jeno’s room was filled with hisses and whines as he applied disinfectants on Renjun’s bruised face. By now, the boy was sure that is face is really red. He’s very much flustered by the closeness of his face and body to Renjun’s; their knees touching each other and he could also smell the older boy’s breath, mint and chocolate. _Intoxicating and sweet_. He swears that Renjun should be annoyed by now because of the multiple times that he had dabbed too hard for the other boy to hiss in pain, but the smile that the boy gives him when their eyes meet tells him otherwise.

After a long process of tending to Renjun’s wounds, Jeno stood up, looking at the wall clock to which he knew that it was nearing 3 AM. “I should probably get going.” Renjun announced, already making his way to the door. “Thank you. For this.” He motioned at his face. “I’ll see you soon.” They’re already at the door, Renjun twisting the doorknob. Jeno could see that the boy was hesitant to do something, and before he knew it, Renjun had already kissed him on the cheek. “All better.” The boy whispered, giving him a sheepish smile before really heading out, closing the door behind him.

Jeno stood there. _Frozen_.

He held his cheek.

Realizing that he didn’t get the chance to get Huang Renjun’s number.

\---

Even if they were course mates who shared two classes, it was still impossible for Jeno on Renjun to talk. They shared two major subjects, and them being the both nerds that they are, they tend to focus on those subject, giving them no time to really talk to each other. It was Friday now, two weeks after his encounter with Renjun, meaning that it marked two weeks that they haven’t talked and that Renjun will be fighting again later. Jeno has his head laid on the table of the restaurant where he is currently having lunch with Donghyuck.

“Will you be coming later?” Donghyuck asked. “Heard you walked with your _dreamy boy_ the last time.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “News within that circle really spreads fast, huh.” Jeno deadpans. “Dunno, Hyuck. Need to do revisions. Mr. Lee is giving an assessment on Monday.” He sighed. “How ‘bout you and Jaem?” He asks.

“We will, most probably.” Donghyuck shrugs. He grins. “Don’t worry, I’ll update you if ever your _dreamy boy_ wins.” The boy said wiggling his eyebrows.

Jeno could only just laugh as worry bubbles in his gut. Oh, so he hopes that Renjun wins, and that he doesn’t get beaten up pretty bad in the process.

\---

He was awaken by the sound of a serious of loud knocks on his door. Jeno slept in the midst of revising for his upcoming assessment, even if he wasn’t really that focused on it. He was waiting for Donghyuck’s update and the long wait must’ve made him drowsy. It was already 1 AM in the morning. He rubbed the sleep in his eyes, yawning as he made his way to the door, shouting a _who is it_ to the intruder, only for them to knock harder.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming. Jeez.” He exclaimed, already opening the door. He was surprised to be met by a panting Renjun, who smiled as soon as Jeno came into view.

“You— you weren’t there. Y-you didn’t come. Not that you needed to I-I just thought that you’d be there, I was l-looking for you—” Before Jeno could even think of a response he already found himself throwing his arms around the older boy’s neck as he hid his face on the crook of it. And, before Renjun could even hug him back, he was already retreating, surprised by his own actions.

“I am so sorry.” Jeno exclaimed. Wide eyed. “I was just really, really worried. I-I was waiting for Donghyuck’s update on you, but it was taking too long and I slept and—” Jeno rambles. Stopping as soon as he realized what he was saying.

“Huh.” Renjun smirked. “Well, I won.” He informed casually. “And I literally ran here right after, so, can you please tend to my wounds again?”

Jeno smiled. “Come on in.”

\---

After that happened, it became a routine for the both of them to do. They agreed that Jeno wouldn’t ever go to fights again, he would just wait for Renjun to come to him so he could tend to his wounds. They’ve also become close to each other. Now, they always greet each other at school. They even hang out and have lunch together and sometimes, Renjun would sleep over at Jeno’s after his fights and even on normal days. Cuddling as they both fall into deep sleep.

Three months has already passed when Donghyuck asked the question. They were having lunch together, resulted by both of their partners (but, in Jeno’s case he wasn’t sure) cancelling on them.

“So, are you two boyfriends now?” Donghyuck asked out of nowhere, resulting for Jeno to choke on his lunch. Donghyuck raised his eyebrows. “Don’t even try to deny it, Jen. Everybody, like, knows that your _dreamy boy_ goes to you after every fight. Sprinting fast as if he just didn’t get into a bloody street fight.” The younger accused.

Jeno could just laugh. “Well, surprise, we aren’t.” He replied.

Donghyuck just hums. “Do you know that Yu Minjae would be fighting Renjun tomorrow tonight?” The younger changed the topic.

Jeno was confused at first as to why this has got something to do with him, when the names clicks. Yu Minjae was one of their schoolmates.

“And?” He still couldn’t get the point.

“Dude, did you like forget? That guys could like, throw punches and not to mention that he’s, like, really huge, I mean, no offense, Renjun is a very great fighter, I mean he’s like reigning champion, but, Yu Minjae is different, man. Just concerned for your _dreamy boy_.”

Jeno didn’t even hear the last statements Donghyuck made, as his mind was already clouded with so much worry at that time. He couldn’t stop thinking, and it made him anticipate more that he was going to meet Renjun later that night.

\---

They were huddled up in the couch as the day was nearing its end. Legs placed on the coffee table which were tangled with one another. A blanket hugging the both of their bodies. Renjun’s left hand was around Jeno’s shoulder while his head was placed on the older boy’s chest. Hands gripping on _his dreamy boy’s_ shirt. Holding him close. A movie was playing, but Jeno couldn’t focus. Mind still filled with worry.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Renjun asked of him, motioning for Jeno to sit properly and to face him.

Jeno threw his hands around the boy’s shoulder. Hugging him tight. “Don’t go tomorrow.” He whispers.

Renjun chuckled, placing his arms around the boy’s waist. “Babe, you already know my answer to that.”

Jeno melts at the pet name.

“But, Yu Minjae he-he’s like so huge a-and, I don’t know, Jun, I-I’m so, so worried. And, I’m worried every fight, b-but I’m really worried for tomorrow.” Renjun breaks the hug as he cupped Jeno’s face with both of his hands. He plants a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead.

Jeno melts.

“I promise I’ll come back tomorrow in one piece, babe.” Renjun giggles. “No need to worry, okay?”

Renjun planted another kiss on his forehead, only this time, it lingers for a while. As if Renjun’s trying to make his worries go away. Jeno hums. It somehow works. Renjun pulls him into another tight hug.

“Okay.” Jeno whispers.

\---

Jeno couldn’t stop pacing. Right now, even if still needed to study, nothing else seemed to matter since Renjun wasn’t here yet. He is now even more worried that it’s nearing 3 AM when Renjun always made it by 1. He already tried calling, but the boy wasn’t answering his phone, and he couldn’t ask Donghyuck for updates, since the boy informed Jeno that Jaemin, somehow, had gotten sick so they couldn’t make it to watch the fight.

He was pulled out of his deep thoughts when he heard a faint knock on the door, which he would’ve missed if it wasn’t so quiet. The deed only making Jeno more worried than he already is because Renjun doesn’t knock that faint, he usually bangs at the door.

Jeno opened the door.

Relief flooding in his whole body when sees Renjun. Smiling.

But then, in the next second, the boy is crashing into his arm. Passing out.

\---

Renjun woke up with a pounding headache. Eyes falling shut again as the sunrays were too bright for him. He tried to cover his eyes with his left hand only for him to realize that it was being held down. He shifted to face on his left, eyes slowly fluttering open. He was met by the sight of Jeno, sitting on the floor, head laid on the bed while both of his hands were holding tight onto Renjun’s left hand.

Renjun smiled lovingly. Caressing the boy’s hair. Not intending to wake him, but Jeno somehow still did. Jeno sits up, rubbing his eyes. Renjun smiled wider. “Hi.” He greeted.

Jeno couldn’t look at him. Eyes already hot as he remembers the scenario from last night. He breathes deeply. Blinking back the tears. “At least tell me you’ve won.” He tried to remark with harshness meant, but instead, his voice cracks.

Renjun chuckled. Sitting up. “Of course I did.”

“Whatever.” Jeno said. Standing up. “I’m making breakfast.” He leaves the room.

Jeno wasn’t even done mixing the batter of the pancake mix when an arm snaked around him. A kiss was also planted on his cheeks. “Baby, are you mad at me?” Renjun rested his chin on Jeno’s shoulder.

He was so, so weak. He turned around to hug Renjun tightly. Tears falling down his cheeks. “I-I was so, so worried, Jun.” He starts. “You were gone for hours, a-and I didn’t know who to call, I-I didn’t have Yang’s number. I haven’t even confessed to you that I-I like you, I was s-so worried, and I— you— I don’t even know what w-we a-are. But god, Jun, I like you and I-I really do, I was so worried you need to stop t-this.” He choked between sobs.

Renjun giggled. “Baby, if it’s not that obvious, I like you too.”

Jeno whined, breaking their hug. He hit Renjun’s chest weakly. “Really? That’s all you have to say after I’ve just poured out my whole feelings for you? You’re unbelievable.”

Renjun giggles again. Wiping Jeno’s cheeks. Planting a kiss, then pulling him into another hug. “Okay.” Renjun sighs in content. “I won’t go street fighting again. I will stay here with you like a normal college student. We’ll study together, have dates, cuddle, and kiss.”

Jeno huffs. He smiles. Contented. “Y-you don’t need to stop abruptly.” He lets out a shaky breathe. “I know old habits die hard.” He grips his lover’s shirt. “I just really, really want you to be safe. If you want, you can just teach me what you know so that you won’t feel like you’ve stopped.”

Renjun smiles. He hugs Jeno tighter. “Okay.”

Jeno felt warm and contented. It was one wild ride from knowing that his dreamy boy was a street fighter, he went from tending to his wounds to this, having his one and only dreamy boy in his arms.

Nothing but kissing (better) the boy sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> watch me post as much fics as i can before my school starts thi aug. sahjkasf this sucks,, but i just wanted to say that i really love noren.
> 
> [03:33] support nct, darlings. (yes, it includes 127, wayv, and the dreamies <3) ot21 let's rise.^^ huang renjun, you are one bright star. i love you still.
> 
> edit: it might be impossible for those who helped reach this to 1023 hits to read this, but i want to thank you all for making that possible!!! I AM BEYOND HAPPY AND GRATEFUL!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!!!
> 
> if you would like you can talk to me on my [twitter](https://t.co/kxEDI7qiVE) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/fireflylights) thank you so, so much.


End file.
